The sensitive one
by neveah1
Summary: Dean shows Sam a good time in Upper NY again my sisters...enjoy


The sensitive type -5

Recap- Dean is taking Sam on a Christmas vacation to an old family friend's house. Met a couple of odd ducks on the way.

Disclaimer- I, in no way shape or form have anything to do with supernatural or the actors that portray the characters. Sydney and her farm are the only things I own.

A/N this will be a short chapter

Dean heard Sam moving around in the seat next to him, he reached over and lay a comforting hand on his arm. He couldn't stand when Sam had a nightmare, because he could see on his face and in his whimpers how much they scared Sam. " Dean? Why Dean?" Sam asked in his sleep. Dean tried to keep his eyes on the road; they had left the 400 and now where near Lime Lake. It was a pretty area, he wished Sam would wake up, Sam reached up and grabbed the wheel jerking it to the right. Dean startled by the action swore out loud and tried to take the wheel back. Sam sat up as a car pulled out almost hitting them.

Dean's heart was racing inside his chest; this 'Shining ' thing Sam had was starting to scare him. This time it was Sam's turn to make sure Dean was okay "Hey man you okay?" Dean looked at his baby brother " I'm okay but this grabbing the wheel thing, you have to give me some kind of warning." Sam only grinned and in a mocking voice " your welcome Dean, for once again saving your life." " Oh Dean it is never a problem to save you" Dean punched him in the arm " Smart ass" Sam smiled and looked out the window at all the snow they were driving through, it was very pretty.

Dean still hadn't told him where they were going; it had Sam very curious as to why he wouldn't tell him. Dean had a satisfied smile as he saw Wrenwick hill road. The impala whined as she climbed the steep road, as the road leveled off the car began to purr again.

Sam noticed a large blue house and two large stables next to it. He noticed dean's smiled widen as he pulled into the driveway and let the car sit there for a second, idling quietly. Dean turned to his brother "So what do you think?" Sam gave him a very confused look " Dean, what are we doing here? It doesn't look very haunted to me." Dean's grin grew scaring his younger brother " Sam, this is were where going to spend the next couple of days or week" " But why Dean, we have to find dad and the thing that killed mom and Jess" "That is why, I'm going to get your over active mind to mellow out. WE need a break Sam; hell I need a break. I have bruises that haven't healed " he lifted his shirt and showed Sam ones he hid from his brother "Dean, where?" Sam couldn't find the words to express his concern for Dean.

He knew Dean took care of himself but the ugly bruises scared Sam into realizing that one-day it would be a bruise too much. Dean's voice broke into his thoughts " We are going to have snowball fights, drink hot cider, hard cider ride horses, muck the stalls, take baths, I could go on." Sam got the picture " oh we even can do our own laundry, with out spending money". Sam had to smile at that statement" On whose dime is this Dean?" Dean frowned " Sam, this is Sydney's farm, the woman dad was friends with her father, we spent many a time here." Dean opened his car door and started to get out of it. Sam followed suit as Dean walked up to the giant house.

AS Dean knocked on the front door a red dog came rounding the inside of the house and began barking and growling at them through the screen "Conner, hey boy what's going on?" Dean asked the savage dog." Sam watched Dean bend down and talk to the dog through the screen, then he heard a female voice " Dean Winchester, I don't believe it " Well Sam did, although the way Dean collected woman you would of thought it was a sport " Sydney, I'm good, this is my brother Sam " Sydney opened the door so Conner could check out the younger boy. Sam stood stock-still as the dog sniffed and nudged places he shouldn't " Conner inside " the woman commanded. Sydney, opened the door wider for the two of them to come in "I didn't think you would get him up here " she looked the younger brother over making Sam a slight bit uncomfortable "Not bad" she said as she led them into the kitchen.

Sam watched as Dean sat on the counter, Sydney only smirked ' Still the same old Dean huh?" she looked again at Sam "So you are the quiet one huh? Well we can fix that " Dean looked around the room looking for something, Sam watched him curiously as he did so. The dog, who ha been barking at the and carrying on out side had found his place next to Dean. What surprised Sam more was Dean bent down to pet and scratches the dog. Conner flipped over onto his back to let Dean rub his stomach. Sam gave Dean a grin "Shut up dude" was Dean's response.

Sydney placed a beer in front of each one " okay here are my rules, one don't freak out the horses, two don't make to much of a mess, three if you have a girl with you close the door, make sure it is closed Conner likes to watch and you might get a cold nose, anything else is do what you want". Sydney walked out of the room, with out so much as a word. Sam looked at Dean" Well she is nice" Dean took a drink from the bottle "Yea, she's okay " he stood up and looked in the fridge, while Sam watched him " Spill it Sam now what is bugging you". Sam looked over at his brother " Nothing I guess, I, really don't know how you lived the past two years. How did you meet this girl " Dean closed the door and headed back out side " Come on help me with our stuff and I'll tell you" Sam left his beer on the table and followed his brother outside.

Sydney watched the two goes out to the car and looked at her dog " Conner, you have to play nice while they are here" the dog looked up at her with soulful eyes and looked out the window at the brothers.

Dean stopped and bent down as if he were in pain, Sam rushed over to him "Dean, dean are you okay" Dean stood up and whipped a snowball at him, it hit Sam in the cheek, missing the target his nose. Dean started to laugh, Sam picked up one as well, and before you know it a full-scale war was in progress. Dean finally fell over from Sam tackling him, Sam cocked an eyebrow at his brother " You still ticklish Dean" Sam ran a finger down his side Dean threw his brother over his, and jumped up into a fighting stance and smiled at his brother " Bring it on Sammy".

The two carried on for a good two hours, play fighting in the snow like 8-year-olds. Finally Sam started to get cold, but wouldn't admit he was cold, being cold was his brother's vice " Sam, I'm freezing, I think I have snow everywhere, lets get our stuff and go inside". Sam threw one more snow ball at his brother " Come Dean just a bit longer " Dean laughed t his brother " Man, you are turning blue " they heard dog tags jingling in the porch "play with Conner, he likes to rough house" Sydney said from the porch, as the dog zigzagged towards them. Dean looked at the dog bounding towards them, tail wagging, body bouncing like it was a puppy. Conner stopped suddenly and took off in the other direction "Conner" Dean called but the dog ran off into the woods barking for all he was worth.

Dean looked back at Sydney "Don't worry Dean, he'll come back in an hour or so, he loves those woods for some reason. If your bringing you stuff in you might want to do soon, before it gets too cold". Sydney walked back into the house, making Dean wonder what was wrong that she was being so short with him, it wasn't like they ever hook up.

Dean and Sam lugged their things into the house, Sydney told them to just pick a bedroom and put their things in there. Of course not used to being far apart they picked rooms right across the hall from each other. Sam found the room, to be warm and comfy, he looked at the bed and flopped down on it. _Oh he could stay there for a week if he really wanted too_ Sam sat up and stretched, he noticed he had his own bathroom too.

Sam decided to take advantage of having his own room and endless supply of hot water.

Across the hall Dean was getting use to not having Sam in the same room, he found it unsettling until he saw the bathroom and a huge smile crossed his face. He took his shirt off when he heard a knock at his door, he wasn't really surprised to see Syd at the door "You don't need any towels or anything do you" she asked as she fought to keep her eyes fixed on his face. Dean smiled " Sure, can't have too many fluffy soft towels and if my memory serves me right, you have the softest towels around ". She handed him the towels and started to walk away.

Dean grabbed her arm " is everything okay?" She smiled at him " I'm good, Dean everything is fine. Um I left food for you and Sam to eat. I'm going out for a few hours, and I'll be home before the sun comes up." She let go of his hand and continued to walk away from him. Dean closed the bedroom door and headed to the shower, something was wrong, he knew it even if she didn't say anything. Stepping into the shower, he let the long ride rinse right off of him.

Sam had long finished his shower and was just looking out his window, wondering what it was like to live this life of not knowing about evil things. Movement caught his attention, it was Sydney, walking towards the woods, and funny thing was Conner wasn't with her. Sam blinked and she was swallowed by the darkness. He was going to ask Dean all about her, but for now he was going to take a nap.

A movie story line popped into my head and y'all will find out in the up coming chapters which one. Again nothing heavy still light and fluffy.


End file.
